x_factorfandomcom_hr-20200214-history
Wonderland's Next Top Model 2
, |povratak = |odustajanje = , |nula = |otvaranje = |otvaranje = Poison (Nicole Scherzinger) |interval = |intervall = |mapa = |nat = Wonderland's Next Top Model |pre = 1 |pos = 3 }} Wonderland's Next Top Model 2 je druga sezona wonderlandskog Next Top Modela. Sudjelovalo je 10 kandidata. Pobjednica showa će zabljesnuti na naslovnici wonderlandskog modnog časopisa X Fashion te potpisati ugovor s wonderlandskom modnom agencijom Woman. Najbolja od najboljih je Sara Nuru, dok je drugo mjesto osvojila Kelsey Martinovich. Show je vodila Heidi Klum, jedna od članova žirija. U žiriju je, osim Heidi, i Naomi Campbell i Tyra Banks. U eliminacijskim krugovima je odlučivao isključivo žiri, dok je u finalu svoj glas mogla doprinjeti i publika. Episode summaries Episode 1 Heidi, Naomi i Tyra su odabrale 10 djevojaka koje su zadovoljile kriterije te ih smatraju potencijalnim uspješnim manekenkama. Prvi zadatak kandidatkinjama je bio Make Over. Sudeći po žiriju, najbolje su se snašle Krista i Kelsey. Žiri je odlučio kako zbogom moraju reći Nizozemki Kim Feenstra. Ovo je drugi put zaredom da je kandidatkinja iz Nizozemske prva napustila natjecanje. NOS razmišlja o daljnjem nesudjelovanju. Episode 2 Kao i prošle sezone, tri djevojke koje najbolje odrade zadatak odlaze u stranu zemlju na reviju, ali ovaj puta ne u London već u Pariz. Drugi zadatak se zvao Glamour & Sensuality ''. Također, jedna djevojka će osvanuti na naslovnici '''Starsa'. Žiri je odabrao kako će Gilda zablistati na naslovnici te je odlučio kako show napušta Grkinja Monica Kwiecien. U dogovoru s Naomi i Tyrom, Heidi je Kelsey, Kristi i Maíri priopćila da putuju u Pariz. Episode 3 Heidi je pripremila još jedno iznenađenje za one najbolje. Naime, dvije djevojke, koje najbolje odrade zadatak Feel the Freedom! '' će otputovati u Berlin na poznatu modnu reviju. Žiri je odabrao Saru i Kristu a Talijanki '''Gildi Sansone' su zatvorili vrata showa. Episode 4 Teenage Life Shoot zvao se četvrti zadatak. Heidi je djevojkama rekla kako se bliži kraj te da moraju dati sve od sebe. U ovoj epizodi su nas dvije djevojke napustile koje su, po Heidinim riječima, bile za nijansu gore od ostatka. Hrvatici Anđeli Melvan i Ruskinji Tatiani Krohina su rekli zbogom. Episode 5 Cijela ekipa otputovala je na Havaje, u predivni glavni grad Honolulu. Body Language zvao se idući zadatak. Iako se činio dosta lagan, Heidi je zahtjevala ozbiljnost te da djevojke zadatak odrade kvalitetno. Heidi i ostatak žirija su zadovoljni. Dvije djevojke koje najbolje odrade zadatak će se nositi reviju na poznatoj havajskoj modnoj večeri. Žiri je odabrao Saru i Kelsey a Šveđanki Sabini Karlsson su zatvorili vrata polufinala. Episode 6 Sa toplih Havaja, ekipa odlazi u hladni Milano. Desperate Brides zvao se idući zadatak. Djevojka koja najbolji odradi zadatak će nositi kolekciju za jesen/zima na poznatoj modnoj večeri u Milanu. Sve djevojke su izvrsno odradile zadatak. Žiri je odabrao Saru a Brazilki Maíri Vieira su zatvorili vrata finala. Kelsey, Krista i Sara prolaze u finale. Episode 7 Finale: tri djevojke se bore za laskavu titulu pobjednice. Prisjetimo se kako je sve počelo od oko 1500 natjecateljica, do top10 pa do najbolje tri. Kelsey, Krista ili Sara, tko je pobjednica? Djevojke su mogle same odabrati temu svoje slike, dakle zadatak se zvao No Name. Nakon prezentacije slika, slijedilo je prvo izbacivanje u kojem je show kao trećeplasirana napustila Krista White iz Amerike. Kelsey i Sara su nastavile borbu za pobjedu. Finalistice su odabrale sliku koju žele za naslovnicu X Fashiona. Heidi je pozvala djevojke na podij te se na displayu pojavila slika pobjednice. Pobjedu je odnijela Sara Nuru iz Njemačke a drugo mjesto je osvojila Kelsey Martinovich iz Australije. Contestants Summaries 'Call-out order' * The contestant won the reward challenge * The contestant was eliminated * The contestant won the competition Points * Svaki član žirija davao je ocjene od 1 do 10, što znači da je maksimalan broj bodova 30 a minimalan 3. U sljedećem krugu se zbrajaju prethodne ocjene i ocjene za novu sliku. 'Photo shoot guide' * Episode 1 Photoshoot: Make Over Shoot * Episode 2 Photoshoot: Glamour & Sensuality * Episode 3 Photoshoot: Feel the Freedom! * Episode 4 Photoshoot: Teenage Life Shoot * Episode 5 Photoshoot: Body Language * Episode 6 Photoshoot: Desperate Brides * Episode 7 Photoshoot: No Name Rewards International destinations * Paris (Episode 2) * Berlin (Episode 3) * Honolulu (Episode 5) * Milano (Episode 6) Gallery File:Sara.jpg|Sara Nuru from Germany File:Kelsey.jpg|Kelsey Martinovich from Australia File:Krista.jpg|Krista White from United States File:Maira.jpg|Maíra Vieira from Brasil File:Sabina.jpg|Sabina Karlsson from Sweden File:Tatiana.jpg|Tatiana Krohina from Russia File:Anđela.jpg|Anđela Melvan from Croatia File:Gilda.jpg|Gilda Sansone from Italy File:Monica.png|Monica Kwiecien from Greece File:Kim.jpg|Kim Feenstra from the Netherlands Song title